Mukuricia en el país de las Crackeadas
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Mukuro estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando un hombre conejo le ataco.Entonces comenzara la caceria para vengarse de él, llegando al extraño país de las Crackeadas.10069, Spanner x Irie, XS, Rx56xL, 5927, BelxFran, PrimoCavallonex Alaude entre otros.
1. Episodio 1: El conejo blanco

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano.

El cuento original es de Lewis Caroll

Pues el primer cap de 5.

A ver que más parejas agrego xP

Espero les guste este nuevo cuentito~

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuricia en el país de las crackeadas<strong>

**Episodio 1: El conejo blanco**

En un amplio prado donde solo podían apreciarse las flores y los árboles, un adolescente leía cómodamente bajo la sombra del más frondoso árbol. El chico era sumamente apuesto, su cabello corto y de un tono azul como el mar nocturno, sus ojos brillaban como un zafiro y rubí, la suave y blanca piel se cubría con un elegante pero coqueto traje de camisa blanca larga, negros pantalones, chaleco y zapatos, un pequeño sombrero de copa yacía en su cabeza. A un lado de él podían apreciarse títulos como La divina comedia, Fausto, el Conde de Montecristo y la novela de Silent hill 2.

Una persona fue acercándose hasta él, alguien mucho mayor pero de enorme parecido con el joven, exceptuando un poco su corte de cabello y color, aquel adulto vestía ropas mucho más elegantes y llamativas; parecía un caballero sacado de la corte real. Se notaba una expresión de preocupación y frustración en su rostro.

-¿sigues leyendo? Por dios, sino te apuras llegaras tarde a la reunión de nuestro padre con su nuevo socio.

-kufufu iré al terminar.

-siempre haces lo mismo Mukuro, y siempre cubro tus descuidos, no es justo hermano.

-deja de llorar Spade. Te alcanzare en un rato.

-hmm, no tardes, te esperamos.

-tsk… que mundo tan aburrido.- miraba cansado al cielo, elevando su mano como si tratara de alcanzarlo.- si este fuera mi mundo lo cambiaria todo…

Mukuro Rokudo había quedado nuevamente solo, no le importo la dichosa reunión, se quedo leyendo hasta que el cuerpo no pudo más, quedándose sumamente dormido sobre el césped y siendo acariciado por las pequeñas flores blancas.

Por eso no se dio cuenta de la cosa rara que pasaban a su alrededor.

-¡ya es muy tarde!, ¡tan tarde!

Un hombre con blancas orejas y cola de conejo corría desesperadamente por todo el lugar buscando algo, por su cabello y piel parecía ser creado por la nieve, sus ojos brillaban con un hermoso color violeta, el ojo izquierdo tenía bajo de él un extraño tatuaje y estaba protegido por un monóculo. En su mano cargaba un precioso reloj dorado de agujas.

Se detuvo un momento cuando se encontró al bello durmiente, parpadeo un poco admirando la belleza de semejante ejemplar. Un destello en su ojo daba entender las indecorosas cosas que pensaba hacer, acercándose poco a poco al humano, lo jalo obligándole a despertar. Cuando Mukuro se despertó se había dado cuenta del hombre conejo que estaba sobre él tocándole la entrepierna con su rodilla.

-fufu hola precioso, ¿Qué tal si hacemos algunos bebes? – sonrió con malicia relamiéndose los labios y apresando el cuerpo debajo suyo.

-quítate ahora tu pedazo de… - fue silenciado con un beso que había comenzado suave para después entrar dentro de la cálida y húmeda boca, probando la suave y rasposa textura de la lengua.

-calla delicioso pastelillo.- desajustándose la corbata.- que te devorare todo~- entonces le empezó a romper toda la ropa quisiera o no su presa.

Una lemonada después que le dio flojera a la autora escribir…

-si~ eso estuvo bien.- fumando un cigarrillo sobre el violado uke.- deberíamos hacerlo más seguido cariño; por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre primor?

-maldito bastardo.- refunfuño al sentir la ceniza sobre su cuerpo.- ¡te matare!

-que nombre tan raro, tan salvaje~ -entonces miro su reloj, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, se levanto al instante acomodándose la ropa.- ¡ya se me hizo tarde, seguramente la reina me matará! Me voy…- entonces corrió apresuradamente en dirección al sur.

-¡oya!, ¿qué te crees?- intento pararse sin que le doliera el cuerpo, se acomodo sus ropas todas rotas tratando de que le cubrieran al menos lo necesario; entonces empezó a seguir al conejo blanco.

Por más que lo intento no pudo alcanzarlo, pero se dio cuenta que había entrado dentro del agujero de un árbol. Mukuro dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de la planta pero entonces algo extraño paso, había un agujero debajo de éste; cayo inmediatamente gritando con todas sus fuerzas "¡maldito conejo hijo de la aaaaaaaah!"

Ya cuando estaba consiente lugar se dio cuenta que se había desmayado durante la caída, estaba en un lugar muy diferente, además de que ahora lucia un pomposo vestido azul con delantal blanco junto a unos zapatitos de charol negros.

-¡lo sabía! Te ves como una muñeca con eso fufufu.- finalizo el conejo antes de volver a escapar.

-¡hey!, ¡no huyas!- se acomodo el vestido, después de todo era esto o caminar como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Siguió al escurridizo criminal, estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo pero comió un malvavisco y se hizo pequeño, dándole la oportunidad de entrar por una pequeñísima puerta, a saber cómo había funcionado eso. Trato por todos los medios de entrar pero ni siquiera su pie cabía.

Entonces, por arte de magia, una mesa apareció, sobre esta había un plato repleto de caramelos de piña con letras grabadas, se leía claramente un "cómeme".

Sin más opciones decidió probar uno de los dulces, pero en cuanto paso por su garganta algo paso, ¡Mukuro se había hecho tan pequeño como un ratón! Al menos ahora tenía posibilidades de entrar por la puerta.

Había salido de aquel cuarto para entrar en un espeso bosque lleno de pinos, algo extraño si antes estaba en una habitación y mucho antes en un árbol; esto no tenía ningún sentido.

Y menos la extraña presencia que sentía, como si hubiera alguien cerca.

De un momento a otro, dos personas aparecieron de los espesos arbustos; un pelirrojo de gruesos anteojos y un rubio de ojos azules saboreando una paleta. Ambos vestían el mismo traje de saco y pantalones tintos, camisa blanca, negra corbata y zapatos oscuros; aunque la única diferencia era el nombre grabado; uno tenía escrito "Shou chan" y el otro "Spanner kun".

-que nombres tan raros… susurro Mukuro al leer aquello.

-no son tan extraños.- respondieron al mismo tiempo tomándose de las manos.

-a caray, pueden hablar.

-pues claro que sí… - respondió el rubio.

-¿Por qué no podríamos?- añadió el pelirrojo.

-oya entonces, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿A dónde se fue ese conejo blanco?, ¿Dónde estoy?

-muchas preguntas en poco tiempo.- el de ojos azules metió una paleta rosa dentro de la boca de Mukuro con el fin de callarlo.

-pero te las responderemos con gusto.- ajusto sus lentes con un dedo.- el conejo Byakuran-sama se fue por allá.- señalo un camino hecho de tréboles.

-nosotros somos la pareja de genios: Spanner y Shouichi.- se presento señalando a cada quien.

-¡Bienvenido al país de las crackeadas!- contestaron al unísono chocando sus frentes.

El fantástico y misterioso viaje de Mukuro Rokudo apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Los veo en el siguiente cap o en otro fic.<p>

Un placentero infierno va a tardarse más, Piñacienta se esta trabajando y Finalmente serás mio sigo aventajandole owo

Bye~


	2. Episodio 2: Las tunas ukesosas

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Y aqui el nuevo capitulo de Mukuricia ustedes lectoras impacientes por crack!

* * *

><p><p>

**Episodio 2: El cuento de las tunas ukesosas**

Nuestro protagonista aun se encontraba en ese espeso bosque, ahora que sabía donde se había ido el conejo podría seguirlo y vengarse de la violación que sufrió.

Pero por más que intentara seguir su camino, aquellos "gemelos" le impedían el paso.

-oya, les pido amablemente que se quiten de mi camino.- les sonreía aunque le rodeara un aura hostil.

-pero es muy pronto para irse.- renegaba Spanner.

-¡exacto! Al menos déjanos contarte un cuento.- Shou-chan le invitaba el asiento.

-no quiero.

-por favor.- ambos pedían con los ojos brillosos y un aura extraña saliendo de ellos.

-… kufufu está bien, pero que sea rápido.- se sentó ya que aquellas miradas le intimidaban.

-genial.- gritaron chocando sus manos.

-damas y caballeros, les presentamos nuestra historia.- Irie saco un libro que al abrir se proyectaron imágenes como hologramas.

-titulado: el cuento de las tunas ukesosas.- Spanner tomo el control de mando para presentar la historia.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a bailar robóticamente.

+*+*+*+*+El cuento de las Tunas ukesosas+*+*+*+*+

_El sol salió para mandar su cálido fulgor~ Y en ese día de calor la luna iba a brillar; y como el sol también ilumino… ¡pudimos stalkear! shalala lala shalala lalalalalalala._

En ese día donde ambos astros iluminaban el cielo; un chico pulpo y un vendedor de sushi caminaban felizmente por la playa, sus nombres: Gokudera "Pulpo" Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se habían conocido y ahora tenían una relación, principalmente porque el cocinero le dio dos opciones en su primer encuentro: salir con él o aparecer en su coctel, y es que el señor pulpo era realmente sexy.

Gokudera, un hombre elegante a pesar de que detestaba los asuntos formales, siempre mostraba una sonrisa a su compañero aunque cada día intentaba por escaparse de su agarre.

En cambio, Yamamoto era un trabajador nato, de buen corazón y muy inocente aunque también muy torpe y despistado.

-ne Gokudera, quizás un día de estos trabajemos en un puesto en la playa y en un año juntaríamos el dinero necesario para pagar la boda.

-¡¿una boda! prrrr- casi se atragantaba con el cigarrillo que había robado de un cenicero. – No, estas mal amigo idiota del beisbol.- coloco un brazo alrededor suyo.- ¿para qué apurarnos? No es necesario.

-¿no lo es?

-claro que no cabeza de pescado.- le jalo de la corbata.- primero hay que vivir la vida loca.

-bueno, debo confesar que es atrayente.- estaba a punto de tocarle cuando este se le escapo momentáneamente.

-¡claro que lo es! Pornosear y lemonear es la ley, así lo manda el gay… digo el rey~.- entonces empujo a Yamamoto de un pequeño risco mandándolo a tomar un poco de agua salada.

Cuando Takeshi pudo reaccionar noto algo curioso bajo el mar, se trataba de una aldea submarina; llamo inmediatamente a su compañero para que viera lo mismo que él.

-encontraste algo interesante.- no podía evitar mirar a los habitantes del lugar.

-¿son atunes humanos?- pregunto el moreno.

-es una población de sirenas.

-¿y eso con que se come?

-¡idiota! Tendré que explicarte: son jovencitos con la mitad de arriba humana y la mitad de abajo con una cola de tuna. Y debo agregar que están bien lindos.- sin despejar su vista.

Los habitantes eran todos iguales, jovencitos preciosos de quizás 14 años, cabello castaño y alborotado, grandes y brillantes ojos aceitunas, la piel rosada y un encanto inocente que resaltaba maravillosamente. Estaban tan tranquilos jugando; cuando se dieron cuenta de los mirones, se escondieron rápidamente en los arrecifes.

-permíteme, esta noche habrá cena.- contesto Gokudera arreglándose el traje y caminando hacia el interior del manto marino.

Una vez frente a los chicos, el albino reverencio a los pueblerinos, el tono en su habla estaba impregnado con un tinte de elegancia y convencimiento como el de un político.

-buenos días jovencitos, no hay nada que temer, vengo en paz para invitarlos a pasear. Primero charlar, luego jugar, ¿nos harían el gran honor de acompañarnos?, ¿hay algo peligroso en ello?- les sonrió cuando algunos de ellos se vieron interesados en su propuesta.

-obvio, ¡que nos lo podríamos comer!- sonrió Takeshi quien inmediatamente fue golpeado por el otro por tal comentario.

Pero entre ellos había solo uno que no creía en las palabras del pulpo humano. Un venerable anciano que miro por curiosidad su calendario, dándose cuenta que estaban en plena primavera, y como dicen: en primavera las hormonas vuelan por todos lados. La experiencia en tantos años de vida era su base verídica a sus palabras.

-de gente calenturienta deben cuidarse, por lo que ni se les ocurra acompañar.

-si claro.- con toda discreción el fumador compulsivo aventó a la tuna patriarca para que no interfiriera en sus planes.- pero es tiempo ya de conocer las maravillas del mundo, de salir del aburrido mar, conozcan y observen más lo que se les puede ofrecer.- entonces tomando entre sus brazos a la tuna más cercana empezó a bailar con ella.- venir preciosos ya veréis, haremos una fiesta para celebrar nuestro encuentro.- soltó al chico que estaba completamente encantado de las adulaciones.- pornosear y lemonear es esa la ley, así lo manda el rey.- entonces, de quien sabe dónde, saco un piano portátil, comandando cual flautista de Hamelin.

-¿Qué es pornosear y lemonear?- pregunto una de las Tunas.

-no sé, pero se oye divertido, ¡vamos!

Sin saber al peligro que se enfrentaban, las 27 tunitas siguieron al pianista Hayato, bailando al ritmo de su canción. Mientras tanto, Yamamoto construía a la velocidad de la luz una pequeña casita donde invitar a los huéspedes.

El momento llego y todos entraron al hogar para disfrutar del festín del cual iban a participar.

-veamos que nos falta…. A si el pan, ¡no podemos comer sin pan!, amoroso idiota del beisbol ve por el pan.

-claro cariño.- entonces tomo su katana y su cartera dispuesto a irse, no más cerró la puerta y Gokudera ya estaba soltando un aura extraña; pero volvió a interrumpir su viejo.- ¿quieres también unos refrescos?

-sí, esplendida idea, tampoco olvides las salsas y los aderezos.

La puerta se cerró.

Gokudera se acomodo la corbata y miro con una sonrisa diferente a sus invitados.

-bueno, si están listos queridas tunitas, empecemos la fiesta.- entonces las abrazo de los hombros.

-¿Qué clase de fiesta será?- respondieron con una inocente sonrisa.

-a una simple~ acérquense y lo sabrán.- entonces hicieron caso de sus palabras, una vez lo suficientemente cerca.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-nada.- Gokudera los tiro al piso mirándoles con una expresión pervertida.- ustedes solo relájense.

-¡HIIIIIIIIII!

Veintisiete lemons que la autora no se iba a poner a escribir después….

Yamamoto regresaba de su viaje al supermercado, en sus manos cargaba varias bolsas con pan y refrescos. Se sentó en la mesa y tomando con mucha felicidad el tenedor y el cuchillo esperaba que su comida llegara hasta él.

-a comer como lo manda el rey.

-lo siento tanto por ti.- una amplia sonrisa adornaba el rostro del albino, fumando un cigarrillo como todo un seductor, solo podía sentir lástima por su ingenuo amigo.- me has dado un gran placer que nunca sabrás.

-tunitas, tunitas~

_Nadie contestaba, y no era nada extraño, ¡porque él se los comió!... si sabes a lo que nos referimos._

Cuando Yamamoto miro debajo de su cama miro a las 27 tunitas desnudas y respirando con dificultad, la forma en que se las habían "comido" las había dejado exhaustas. Un aura asesina había nacido, tomando su fiel katana fue acercándose a un Gokudera aterrado.

-infiel.- susurro entre dientes.

-jejeje, ejem, ¡es tiempo ya!

La persecución comenzó; si Yamamoto ganaba comería un gran coctel de pulpo y si Gokudera lograba escaparse podría en cualquier momento ir por sus amadas tunitas.

+*+*+*+*+Fin +*+*+*+*+

-y así lo manda el reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey y ya.- finalizaron su fic, digo su cuento.

-que cosa… tan más crack.

-pero tiene su moraleja.

-sí, no ser tan uke. Yo me largo.- y se fue caminando en dirección donde se había ido el conejo blanco.

-mnm espera, creo que ese camino es peligroso.- respondió Spanner.- si vas ahí terminaras en el jardín bo… bo… ¿Shoichi, como se llama ese lugar? Solo sé que empieza en"_ Bo"_ y termina en_ "ge_"; ¿quizás era Bon Voyage? Sigh, sé que tengo el nombre en la punta de la lengua.

-mnm ni idea, pero ese chico ya se fue.

-oh, ni modo. Ya que estamos solos, vayamos a hacer lo que los tornillos forman con las tuercas.- beso a su pareja en la mejilla.

-¡Eres un pervertido! Por eso me encantas, eres el hardware de mi software.

Entonces los dos caminaron para buscar un buen lugar donde "instalar" un nuevo programa.

Por su parte, Mukuro ya estaba en un espeso bosque o más bien jardín. Miro con asombro las enormes y coloridas flores, sin darse cuenta que ya varias enredaderas lo tenían amarrado de pies a cabeza.

-¿¡qué demonios!

-oho, pero miren nada más que atrapamos.- hablaba una extraña flor de campana color aqua.

-¿no está muy flaco para ser nuestra cena?- quien contestaba era una flor de sakura que estaba en el suelo.

-boo, Zakuro idiota, ¿Qué tal si mejor se lo regalamos a Byakuran-ni?

-¿¡ustedes conocen a Byakuran! ¿Dónde está?- entonces Mukuricia empezó a tratar de zafarse de su aprisionada forma.

-ah, Byakuran-sama.- respondió con tranquilidad la primera planta.- está ahí.- señalando a un lado de Mukuro.

-hola.- respondió el mencionado ya metiendo mano debajo del vestido.

-¡a ti te estaba buscando!, kufufu me vengare por lo que… ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- ya sintiendo que le estaban tocando de más.

-hmm, pues no hay que desaprovechar la ocasión, ¿no crees?- sus ojos brillaban con un aura peligrosa.- el vestido te hace ver tan sumiso. Bueno, es hora de un ejercicio después de la comida.

Una lemoneada con bondage que la autora no escribió porque si no se iba a electrocutar con las babas después…

Mukuro estaba de nueva cuenta solo, aun amarrado y con el cuerpo todo adolorido.

-odio a ese conejo…

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba zafado de las enredaderas, ahora estaba alejándose de aquel pervertido jardín, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Fácil, una persona lo estaba cargando.

-vaya, al fin reaccionas.- contesto un rubio hombre tortuga montado en una motocicleta.- nunca espere a alguien tan tonto como para cruzar este jardín sin equipamiento alguno.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-soy Dinortuga.- sonrió.- estoy compitiendo con mi subordinado. Puedes verlo desde atrás.

-maldito cobarde.- quien corría a toda velocidad era un joven moreno con botarga de ave amarilla.- ¡te morderé hasta la muerte!

-sujetate fuerte, que si nos alcanza Hibaridodo a los dos nos matará~

Y sin saber cómo, la aventura de Mukuricia seguía avanzando.

* * *

><p><p>

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Ratadiccionariochicle explica...

Lemonear: hacer lemonada lol! :3 es decir tener sexo.

Pornosear: sinonimo de pervertir. Hacer cosas pervertidas o traumar a otros.

Stalkear: sinonimo de acosar.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Episodio 3: Conociendo el país de las Cr

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Al fin el tercer capitulo de Mukuricia en el país de las crackeadas.

Hoy Mukuro conocerá lo que paso entre la tortuga y el dodo, a la oruga, la duquesa, el gato de chescire y otros más.

Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Chikori regresa con las baterias recargadas!

* * *

><p>Unos pajarillos cantaban alegremente por el verdoso bosque, alegrando a la fauna y flora del lugar, un canto celestial… que fue interrumpido por el rugir de una motocicleta y los gritos de un enfurecido dodo.<p>

-¡detente maldito bastardo!

-kya~ Hibaridodo esta siendo grosero, ¿con esa boquita me besas, amor?- respondía la tortuga andante con tono cariñoso.

-¿Qué le hiciste para que estuviera así de enojado?- preguntaba Mukuricia agarrándose fuertemente del piloto.

-mnm, nada, absolutamente nada que lo pudiera hacer enojar de esta forma.

***** Flash Back *****

Estaban en la playa un hombre con caparazón de tortuga y otro con alas amarillas, caminaban por la arena aburridos, no sabían que hacer para arreglarlo. Entonces a Hibaridodo se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡compitamos! Estoy cansado de ser tu subordinado y tener que seguirte.

-¿en qué quieres que lo hagamos?

-no se, ¿Qué tal una carrera?

-mnm me da flojera.- se dejo recostar Dinortuga en una palmera.- además, me ganarías, yo soy solo una pobre e indefensa tortuga~

-¡no mientas! Para que veas, dejare que uses algo como ventaja.

-mnm no se… -aun dudoso, rascó su cabeza.- no hay motivación.

-tsk, que tipo tan más aburrido.- entonces Hibaridodo se dio media vuelta.

Dinortuga miró de arriba abajo a su subordinado ave, viéndole de pies a cabeza, realmente era guapo y siempre tenía ganas de probar que tal sabía ese pollito.

Se le acercó poco a poco sin que el otro se diera cuenta hasta abrazarlo por la espalda y tumbarlo a la arena. Hibaridodo se removía de su lugar tratando de quitárselo, especialmente cuando sintió una mano intrusa dentro de su pantalón.

-¿¡qué crees que haces!?

-teniendo una fuente de motivación para nuestra carrera. –acariciándole con una mano la base de esas pequeñas alas amarillas.

Una lemonada quimérica después que a la autora no se le antojo hacer…

***** Fin del Flash Back *****

-después de lo que pasó le deje toda su ropa rota y le ofrecí gentilmente una botarga de dodo que guardaba en mi mochila. Ves, no hay razones para que Hibaridodo este tan enojado conmigo.

-… ok…- respondió muy perplejo Mukuricia al sentir que en este país todos los hombres eran unos violadores compulsivos.- ¿y qué hacías teniendo una botarga en tu mochila?

-mnm, ¿Por qué no tendría?

-… maldita lógica suya.

Dinortuga aceleró aun más su motocicleta cuando sintió que las tonfas infinitas que lanzaba su aprendiz estaban ya casi alcanzándolo, por esa misma cuestión no pudo frenar bien cuando llego a un acantilado y se cayeron gritando los tres un unísono "¡Gerónimooooo~!..."

¡CUAAAAASH! (efecto de sonido de que se rompieron la ma… maravillosa moto que les acompañaba juar)

-... vaya rescate.- exprimía Mukuro su mojado vestido, había caído dentro de un pequeño estanque.

-¡mi moto!- lloraba la tortuhga ante su difunto transporte.- ¡debí comprar ese seguro!

-auh…- alguien se quejaba en lo más alto de una palmera.- que paso… -se trataba del dodod quien estaba atorado por culpa de la botarga.

-voy por ti.- subió la tortuga por la ave y le ayudo a bajarse, ambos cayendo de sentaderas al suelo y rodando hasta una roca que frenó el recorrido.

-muy bien.- se levantó Hibari jaloneando a su maestro de la camisa y amenazándole con la tonfa.- ahora sí te morderé hasta la muerte.

-espera Kyoya, ¡no!

-alto.- ordenó una sensual voz interrumpiendo la conversación. Una que parecía provenir de una extraña cortina de humo.

La neblina de colorido humo fue disipándose poco a poco revelando a una persona arriba de un hongo; cuando termino de revelarse la imagen, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un ardiente hombre muy parecido a Dinortuga, de largo cabello negro cubierto levemente por un turbante blanco y ojos azules, con enormes tatuajes por toda apetecible piel, lo único que le tapaba el torso eran algunos collares de oro con gemas preciosas como zafiros, amatistas y esmeraldas, llevaba brazaletes gruesos de oro grabado con la palabra "Oruga", vestía unos refrescantes pantalones blancos de manta y unos zapatos dorados. Aquel hombre que parecía un príncipe hindú fumaba de una pipa mientras era masajeado por otro hombre tan guapo como él pero de cabello rubio y corto, muy similar a Hibari, con el mismo similar tipo de ropa excepto que eran negros sus pantalones y su espalda estaba tatuada unas alas de mariposa. Ambos miraron a sus invitados con una curiosa sonrisa.

-lo hemos visto todo, ustedes estaban compitiendo en una carrera y ahora que han terminado es hora de dictar el resultado y los premios para los ganadores.

Los tres se acercaron más y se sentaron frente a la "oruga" viéndolo con atención, aunque Mukuro aun se preguntaba porque un desconocido se tomaba el rol del juez.

-el primer lugar es para el chico dodo.- el rubio de alas tatuadas se le acercó a Hibari ofreciéndole ropa de su estilo para que pudiera quitarse la pesada y estorbosa botarga de ave.- tu premio es esto y el titulo de maestro, has dejado de ser un discípulo.

-al fin.- Kyoya se vistió frente a todos no importándoles enseñar que no había nada de nada debajo de la botarga.

-a la tortuga que babea como lobo.- señaló a quien no dejaba de mirar a su viejo aprendiz y ahora compañero.- te regalo esa ave que tanto quieres arrancarle las plumas.

-¡genial!- entonces la tortuga cargó a su recién vestida ave.

-¡¿Qué!?

-hagamos nuestro nido de amor mi canarito~- y se lo llevó a velocidad luz nadando por el estanque.

-… de veras que aquí todo esta raro…- respondía Mukuro mirando la nube de humo que quedo del escape de la tortuga con su dodo.

-que esperabas del país de las Crackeadas.- a ti piña travesti te regalo este maravilloso short rojo de castidad para que dejes de ser violado en cada capitulo.

-¡no soy una piña trasvesti!- entonces se puso debajo del vestido el famoso short con candado y cadenas.

-y al participante de orejas de conejo que parece jugar a las escondidillas… te regalo este uke.- entonces aventó una extraña llave hasta un grueso árbol.- Disfrútalo.- una nube de humo cubrió a la pareja y desaparecieron en cuanto se disipó.

-¿qué? –pero antes de decir algo más, un conejo lujurioso le atrapó.

-fufufu~ yo también quise participar en cuanto te vi mi húmeda Alicia.- ya metiéndole llave… y no precisamente la que le dio la sexy oruga.

-¡kyaaaaaa~!

Una lemonada que la escritora no quiso describir porque moría de la risa por pensar que esta era la tercera vez que Mukuro era violado y ella no explicitaba esto después…

Mukuro se acomodaba el vestido arrugado, cada que daba un paso su premio se rompía dejando tras de sí un caminito rojo. Pero en su travesía empezó a pensar como Byakuran le había estado siguiendo si anteriormente se le adelanto en el bosque Bondage, algo no concordaba, pero después no le dio importancia al pensar en que clase de país estaba.

Su viaje termino cuando vio una gran mansión en medio del bosque. Cansado y fastidiado tocó la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente. Era un lugar muy occidental, los largos pasillos con candelabros en el techo y pinturas de Boticelli y Dalí por todas las paredes; llego hasta el estante principal donde pudo distinguir tres personas: uno tenía un delicado rostro infantil, cabello corto verdoso y unas curiosas marcas bajo su rostro, vistiendo un enorme sombrero de manzana y un vestido pomposo blanco, cargaba a un pequeño bebe de ropas oscuras y aureola en su cabeza; parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana cargando un angelito negro; el otro era rubio y con un enorme fleco tapando sus ojos, tenía una camisa de diferentes tonalidades purpura y unas curiosas orejas y cola de gato; la otra persona era un cocinero que no dejaba de echarle pimienta al caldo. El niño de vestido pomposo invitó a tomar asiento a su inesperado invitado.

-oh bienvenido a mi humilde morada, soy el genial Fran, ¿qué se te ofrece?- contestó el niño.

-ando buscando a un blanco conejo violador llamado Byakuran, ¿lo has visto?

-no, ni siquiera le conozco, estaba ocupado diciéndole a mi estúpido sirviente que quería más sal a mi caldo.

-¡deja de llamarme así, dime por mi nombre que es Levi!- el sirviente entonces le aventó su cucharon el cual fue evadido.- y ya se acabó la sal, solo hay pimienta, argh ¡pimienta everywhere!

Los cuatro presentes estornudaron ante la nube de condimento que se formó.

-perosi es un conejo, te convendría no buscalo.

-en serio, pero debo vengarme kufufu.

-es que… -entonces el reloj cucú dio unas campanadas indicando las 6 de la tarde, un pequeño búho blanco de ojos bicolores salía cada vez que indicaba el número de horas.- oh lo siento, es tarde, debo ir a un juego de crocket con la reina, ¿podrías cuidar de mi bebe?- entonces le entregó al nene que cargaba entre sus brazos.- byeeeeee~ y desapareció en una neblina hecha por pimienta.

-¡hey espera!- gritó el cocinero.- ¡dile a la reina que venga a visitarnos!- pero ya había desaparecido.- ¡argh!

-shishishi.- el gato risón se acercó a Mukuro y señaló el bulto que cargaba.- ¿de verdad crees que ese es el hijo de la duquesa rana?

-eh.- entonces Mukuro miró de nuevo lo que cargaba dándose cuenta que era una rana.

-shishishi, anda salgamos de aquí.- tomó a la rana y la dejo en el sillón.

Mukuricia y el gato chesciriano salieron del castillo caminando por el bosque, viendo cientos de letreros rotulados con frases como "por aquí", por allá, "por acullá". Entonces se detuvieron repentinamente en el centro de todas las señales.

-si de verás quieres saberlo, se fue por ahí.- indicando un camino con su mano.

-¿Quién?

-el conejo blanco.

-¿de verás?

-shishishi, ¿de verás que?

-que se fue por ahí.

-yo dije que por acullá shishishi.

-… ¡no tengo tiempo para que me estés troleando!- sujetó al gato con fuerza por la camisa.- viste por donde se fue sí o no.

-mnm la verdad… - entonces desapareció un segundo para luego reaparecer detrás de él.- no, pero quizás mis amigos, el sombrerero loco y la liebre, le hayan visto.

-loco… oya, no me agrada eso. Pero al parecer aquí todos están locos. – meditó sobre si visitar a esa persona o no hasta que concluyó que era lo mejor.

-entonces ve por allá.- indicando un camino con los bordes hechos con trozos de vidrio colorido.

-gracias.

El gato no despejó su vista del peliazul hasta que desapareció en ese oscuro bosque, después se fue caminando lentamente sin dejar de carcajearse.

-creo que debí decirle que eran unos pervertidos, aunque, en este mundo, ¿quién no lo es? Shishishi.

Mukuro avanzaba en su viaje sin darse cuenta de lo peligroso que se pondría en el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Bueno los veo en el siguiente y espero que ahora que ya no ando en la esucela actualice mas pronto.

Arrivederci juar!


	4. Episodio 4: La fiesta de la soltería

Gracias por su espera, lamento siempre tardar tanto pero el trabajo mata musas.

Además había perdido a mi diosa de la inspiración, pero como ya regreso ya soy feliz y puedo escribir.

Espero este cap les agrade.

* * *

><p><strong>Episodio 4: La fiesta de la soltería.<strong>

En esa extraña casita con forma se sombrero, dos personas celebraban una colorida fiesta. Una de ellas era un hombre apuesto de traje y gran sombrero negro, se caracterizaba primordialmente por esos ojos afilados y esas largas patillas; el otro era un rubio ojiazul de traje militar, en su cabeza yacían dos largas y peludas castañas orejas de liebre.

En la mesa bailaban las tazas y teteras al compás de la música y de su canto.

-feliz, feliz soltería.

-¿a ti kora?

-no, a mi.

-a, ¡a tú kora!

-feliz, feliz soltería, a ti te doy.

-¿a mi kora?

-oh, sí y vaya que te DOY.

-celebremos con una buena copa de whisky.

-feliz, feliz soltería a los dos~- cantaron los dos en coro.

Mukuro les escuchaba y sabia que… otra vez no entendía en qué situación estaba. Se acercó a los dos tipos raros para hacer su pregunta.

-disculpen, ¿han visto a una pequeña niña, corto cabello negro?… oh lo siento, guion equivocado, estoy buscando a un tipo pervertido con complejo de conejo.

-kora, no puedes preguntarnos nada si no eres parte de la fiesta.- dijo el tipo militar.

-y primero deberías ser más cortes, ejemplo: "ciaossu, mi nombre es Reborn, mucho gusto"

-oh cierto, mi nombre es Colonello, encantado.

Pero ese saludo no era dirigido al invitado especial, sino a ellos mismos, como si apenas se conocieran; además no hacían el gesto con la mano sino con el pie. La situación se volvía aún más abstracta.

-bueno, mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro, y ando buscando a un pervertido conejo blanco.

-¿Por qué?- respondieron al unísono el par de anfitriones.

-porque quiero vengarme de que me haya violado unas… tres veces.- dijo bastante deprimido.

-jajajaja.- se rió e rubio.- si me vengara de cada vez que me ha violado Reborn-baka necesitaría otra vida para cobrárselo.

-cierto, cierto, ustedes me conocen~- les decía al militar y a una tetera blanca con manchas negras, muy parecida la textura a la de la piel de vaca.

-bueno chiquillo, tampoco puedes preguntarnos nada sino participas en la fiesta- entonces le sirvió "té" de una de las tantas teteras.

Cuando Mukuro dio el primer sobo tuvo que escupirlo por el fuerte sabor, eso no era té, sino vodka y del más cargado.

-¡esto es alcohol!- grito Mukuro sorprendido.

-exacto~- volvieron a contestar al unísono la liebre y el sombrerero.

Mukuro los miró sudando una gota, más bien el minino debió aclarar que en vez de estar locos estaban ebrios. Mukuro se quedo mirando el contenido y de nuevo a sus anfitriones, llevándose otro susto.

-¿qué?- dijo el sombrerero ya metiéndole mano a la liebre militarizada.- ¿algún problema?

-¿con quién hablas Reborn-baka, con la vaca dentro de la tetera o con el elefante rosa?

-idiota, hablo con la piña parlachina que vive debajo del mar.

-ah, ya creía que te estabas volviendo loco kora.

… Mukuro reiteró su teoría; realmente estaban hasta las… total aun así debía conseguir algún dato importante. Debía intentarlo.

-disculpen que interrumpa su despedida de soltero, ¿pero saben algo acerca del pervertido y mañoso conejo que busco? se llama Byakuran.

Ambos escupieron su trago cuando su invitado mencionó la palabra de despedida.

-a ver piña, ¿Cómo está eso de que crees que esto es una despedida de soltero kora?

-pues el alcohol, la música, la bailarina en el tubo que baila ahí.- señalando a una mujer de cabello rojizo que estaba muy cariñosa con la tubería.- y además que veo a una mujer con un vestido blanco y cortando flores para su ramo.- la otra mujer era una hermosa chiquilla de cabello purpura que vestía un largo y pomposo vestido blanco de novia y que extrañamente se parecía a Mukuro, quizás por el corte de cabello.

-esa es nuestra vecina, siempre dice que está cerca el día de su boda, yo creo que ya se le perdieron todos los tornillos a la vieja esa.- susurro Reborn a Mukuro, cuando la vecina volteó a verles este cínicamente le saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

-si serás pervertido kora.- regaño Colonello a Rokudo.- esa es nuestra plomera y yo creo que hace un excelente trabajo en tranquilizar al pobre tubo antes de meterle el cepillo. Amabilidad antes de una violación, deberías aprender Reborn baka.

-¡jamás!- golpeó la mesa con una botella.- bueno en resumen chico tropical, que esto es una fiesta de la soltería y celebramos que aun no tenga yo que casarme, dios me libre de unirme con un renegón y difícil uke.

-nunca espero casarme y menos con un egocéntrico y degenerado kora.

-¿y tu estas felizmente soltero? – respondieron ambos con una sonrisa extrañamente inocente.

-ehm, ¿sí?

-¡entonces a celebrarlo!

Ambos sujetos agarraron al invitado, lo amarraron a la silla y le dieron de beber taza tras taza que tenían cerca y llenas de diferentes alcoholes, probó desde un dulce "_Beso de ángel"_ hasta seis _caballitos _te tequila puro.

Al poco rato, ya lo tenían diciendo incoherencias típicas de ebrios.

-¿Qué quieren las fans?- gritaba Mukuro elevando su copa.

-¡YAOI!- Colonello y Reborn gritaron con más fuerza.

-y limonadas, no olviden las limonadas.- dijo un adolescente semidormido con cuernitos y ropa que recordaba a las vacas, salío de una tetera, bostezó y regresó a su escondite.

-jajajaja, ¡este tequila esta adulterado!- carcajeó Mukuro creyendo que veía gente pequeña por su estado de embriaguez.

-¡SALUD POR ELLO!

Después de más copas y que todos parecieran idiotas, especialmente una piña tepachada que ya había caído dormida sobre la mesa. Cuando Mukuro se transformó en "la Piña Durmiente" los otros dos al instante parecieron recobrar la compostura, mirándose maliciosamente y con complicidad, Reborn sacó de su sombrero una pequeña botella que decía "tómame", ambos rieron al verla y sin descaro alguno abrieron un poco los labios de Mukuro para darle aquella extraña pócima morada.

-dásela toda, kora.

-al fin ya tenemos compañero para el trío que no pudimos acabar.- entonces tiró la extraña botella.

-¡es que ustedes se pasan de calientes!- el hombre vaca en la tetera se asomó sólo un poco.

-tsk, ¡tú ni aguantaste de las rondas seguidas, kora!

-ambos son nenas, espero que él si aguante. Bueno, ahora a comprobarlo.

Apenas le iba a poner la mano encima cuando un conocido conejo pasaba de prisa.

-¡es tan tarde! – y se atravesó frente a Reborn y Mukuro.

-hey, ¡quítate de mi camino estúpido conejo!

-¡oblígame!

-ruidosos… -dijo un Mukuro somnoliento recién despierto, el cual sin darse cuenta tropezó con Byakuran y le empujo hasta la mesa.

-¿¡qué haces!?- grito el conejo extrañado por la actitud, pero más por sentir que algo le faltaba.- ¡mi trinisette!

-¿hablas de esto?- Reborn usaba un reloj de oro blanco como péndulo, tenía el grabado de dos palmeras cruzadas en la parte frontal.- me lo quedare porque es mi fiesta de la soltería.

-¡hijo de la…!

-feliz soltería a tú, koraaaaaaaa.- entonces la liebre activó una palanca que activo la mesa que mando a volar al conejo blanco.- quiero la mitad de eso.- señalando el reloj.

-olvídalo, además, "ya es tarde"- Reborn imitaba la voz del conejo.- bueno, ¿Dónde quedamos? A sí… en… - volteo a ambos lados y se dio cuenta de que no estaba su invitado. - ¿y la piña que vive debajo del mar?

-pues debajo del mar, ¡kora!- ya olvidándose del anterior compañero.- feliz día de la soltería~

-como sea, mientras le seguimos… ¡y a ti te doy!

Entonces Reborn jaloneo a Colonello a los matorrales para jugar a las "mordidas".

Mientras tanto….

Un conejo blanco maldecía, golpeaba los troncos y refunfuñaba su mala suerte, el reloj de había perdido para siempre. Solamente dejo de maldecir al ver a la persona que le había seguido en la improvisada catapulta, él despertaba.

-¡tú tienes la culpa!- grito el conejo.

-¿yo?- dijo Mukuro, sujetándose la cabeza, se sentía extraño, como si un fuego le quemara.- tu eres el que se la pasa jodiendome todo el tiempo. Yo solo quiero vengarme.

-¿de que estas hablando? ¡Yo apenas si te conozco!

Eso sorprendió un poco a Mukuro pues el conejo eras completamente sincero, lo notó en sus ojos, las amatistas se sintió un poco nervioso, apenas aceptaba que el conejo era muy atractivo; cuando acepto ello sintió un curioso cosquilleó que le invadió todo el cuerpo.

-¿será que ellos te dieron…?

Byakuran se dio cuenta del silencio en que estaba, se acercó a Mukuro y le tocó el hombro. Éste gimió con fuerza al sentir esa mano, solo retrocedió levemente, chocando contra la corteza del árbol. Miro al conejo que le miraba preocupado y por un momento se dejó seducir por la vista, le necesitaba, le jalo de la manga atrayéndole hacia él.

-por favor… ayúdame.

-lo intentare.- dijo el conejo acariciándole la cabeza y besando su frente.

*Un lemon que la escritora…. (siente aura amenazante)… escribirá a continuación porque es una buena chica…*

Byakuran tenía a Mukuro sentado en sus piernas, besando sus labios, acariciando sus muslos por debajo del vestido, le miraba como un pillo mientras bajaba con lentitud la ropa interior; Mukuro solo le acariciaba el rostro y correspondía a la sonrisa pícara.

De un movimiento rápido ya lo tenía contra él árbol, golpeándole su interior con su miembro, Mukuro retorcía sus dedos sobre la espalda de su amante, jalándole la ropa, pellizcándole para amortiguar el dolor.

-¡más! – se sentía muy excitado y no solo por lo que le habían dado el sombrerero y la liebre.

-no seas impaciente.

Siguieron con su vaivén por un largo tiempo, a Byakuran le encantaba la forme en que gritaba el chico peliazul, se enamoraba de su canto y después se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de él.Y vio en Mukuro que él estaba sintiendo algo parecido.

Después de unos golpes donde ambos sintieron un delicioso cosquilleo que retumbaba hasta sus oídos, se dejaron llevar por la sensación y aceptaron ambos un dulce clímax.

Mukuro cayo rendido y en un instante quedo dormido, Byakuran le miro con ternura y beso su frente mientras le acomodaba la ropa. Se levantó dispuesto a irse pero antes le dijo a Mukuro unas palabras.

-vendré por ti, lo prometo.

Unos minutos después….

Mukuro había despertado de nuevo, estaba un poco adolorido sin saber la razón "quizás fuera por el golpe de caer por la catapulta"; aun el bosque, mareado se levantó tratando de reconocer el lugar, pero aun así se sentía mejor que la primera vez que despertó, aunque no recordaba mucho de lo que le había dicho o hecho al conejo blanco, solo que le había pedido ayuda en algo y que el conejo había prometido quedarse con él. Sólo veía arboles raros por todos lados pero Byakuran no estaba por ninguna parte.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y miro al suelo, no se veían las huellas del conejo.

Se sentía un poco triste de haber sido abandonado.

Terminó llegando hasta una cueva, al otro extremo llego a un enorme bar donde dos extraños robots gigantes estaban pintando las etiquetas de las botellas de una estantería, antes tenían impreso "whisky" y ahora le escribían "tequila".

Pero se detuvieron todos, incluido Mukuro cuando de repente se abrieron la puerta y una fila de robots como ellos entraban bailando y cantando "La Macarena" con sus movimientos y ruidos extraños, echaban humo por algunos tubos por su cabeza. Ahora que observaba mejor, Mukuro se dio cuenta de que todos tenían símbolo de corazón o as de espadas y un número. Detuvieron el baile cuando entro el conejo blanco, que ignoró completamente a la piña, sonando una trompeta dorada para la bienvenida.

-Gola Moska 1,2, 3, 4, 5,6, 7, 8, 9, 10, la jota….

-yey.- dijo un muchacho de cabello casi calvo excepto por un mecho de pelo verde, anteojos negros; lanzaba besos a medio mundo.

-la reina y el rey. Uff.- se dejó caer del cansancio cerca de la piña, cuando le vio le respondió con su forma tan singular.- holaaaaaaaaaaaa hermosura, ¿a qué horas sales al pan?

-oya, ¿Qué acaso no me reconoces?

-nunca olvidaría una belleza como la tuya, fufufu bueno eso lo arreglamos después del trabajo.- se levantó y tendió la alfombra roja a los dos monarcas.

El primero en entrar fue el rey, el cual no fue tan bien recibido, era peliblanco y parecía mujer (cosa extraña pues era el REY) llevaba una enorme corona de oro que probaba su rango, traje negro y botas del mismo color.

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII abran paso.

La reina entró y todos los robots gritaron de júbilo. Un hombre (más masculino que el otro), cabello negro, mirada fiera, cicatrices en la cara, llevaba un largo cetro de oro y una corona del mismo tamaño que su pareja, vestía un pomposo vestido negro con rojo. Miro a los robots pintores, los apaleó y cuando terminó le ordeno a otros dos llevárselos.

-¡les dije que quería vodka! ¡Córtenles la cabeza a esas basuras!

Mukuro trato de esconderse pero ya le había visto la reina, y por la forma extraña en qué le miraba, sabía que estaba en un peor lugar. Solo deseaba salir ileso de esta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Sep, una buena crackeada necesitaba de un Xanxus en vestido... y mejor nos vemos que ya me amenazo XD

Ahi se ven! XDDDDDDDDD (huye maricamente)


End file.
